Star Shower
by moleking
Summary: This Story is going to be "Red Feathered Filly" book 10 from Jake's point of view. A little sake. spoilers Please check out my profile, semi-important, but not to the story
1. Chapter 1

A/N. + disclaimer, I don't own The Phantom Stallion. **Bold **dialogue is directly from the book, so I don't own that either. I have decided to not include Seth, because he is never mentioned in the book. Also due to readers request there will be no more cursing in the story (Currently the A word ( $$/synonym for butt) is used once in chapter 6.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, bright and sunny. Since it was still spring, it was a little cold, but still a beautiful day and I couldn't wait for it to be over. In for bu fact I had been dreading it all week. What kind of teenager dreads the weekend?

I normally love the weekend. I would ride over to Riverbend and help Wyatt school horses or tease Sam, my two favorite pass times. But after an earthquake destroyed half the Forsters' barn they hadn't got any new horses. I still could have gone over and bothered/watched Sam. Not like a stalker or anything creepy, the girl just couldn't stay out of trouble.

We've been best friends since she was born (She's two and a half years younger than me.) And it's always been my job to get her out of her messes and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I failed her a little over two years ago. She was gentling her colt, Blackie, just starting to ride him. I should have watched her closer I should have just got the gates; their rattling was just too much for Blackie. He reared and bolted; throwing Sam off. His hoof grazed her head when he ran away. It was...bad knocking her unconscious and sending her to the hospital.

Her dad, Wyatt sent her to live with her aunt in San Francisco where she'd be close to a hospital in case anything went wrong; she lived there for two years. She came back only nine months ago, and has already got into tons of trouble. From encounters with wild horse rustler, being attacked by a cougar, always trying to save "damaged" and often dangerous horses and petting, riding, just being around the Phantom Stallion, her colt Blackie all grown up, now a wild stallion and more dangerous than ever. Considering these are just a few of Sam's escapades any normal person can understand why I'd be protective, unfortunately Sam's not normal.

But heck I think I'd rather be on one of her "adventures", instead of being stuck at home waiting for my Grandpa Mac. Don't get me wrong I love my home, Three Ponies Ranch and my grandpa. It's just being the youngest child I get stuck with all the grunt work, gathering eggs, fixing fences, the boring stuff. While my brothers get to check the cattle, exercise the horses, all the fun stuff, that I'm really good at. So their out riding and I'm here picking up shingles, twine, nails, and other crap the earthquake knocked down or around. I suppose I should be happier it didn't do any real damage, 5.1 is pretty bad especially for northern Nevada.

I love my grandpa and like when he visits. This time is different though, because I know why he is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion and **Bold** dialog is from the book, so I don't own that either

* * *

I`d just finished raking the ranch yard when Grandpa Mac pulled up in his rusted-out scout. Guess I can't avoid this any longer at least my brothers aren't back from checking on the cattle. The less witnesses the better, but then again they had to do this too, they couldn't give me too much grief about it. My grandpa climbed out of the car and head towards the house he looked almost exactly the same as my dad, bronzed skin, high angled cheekbones, and laugh-lines around the mouth. The two major differences being Grandpas steel-gray hair cut into a crew cut and his eyes which are a dark brown, just like mine. Since I had no other choice I followed him into the house.

We walked through the kitchen and into the den. My parents were already there sitting on the couch, I sat in the lazy boy. Grandpa sat in the rocker directly across from me and began his speech,

"Jake your sixteen now on the verge of adulthood, as a man you'll need to be able to take care of yourself and your family. You'll need a skill. You may not think it applies to the modern world, but I'd"

He paused and inclined his head towards my parents to include them.

"We'd like you to master a skill from the old ways. It doesn't have to be Shoshone, but we shouldn't turn our backs on the old ways. The lessons they teach us are timeless".

He finished and they all stared at me expectantly. I sighed and tried to weasel my way out of it.

"I don't have time."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mom getting ready to protest. I'm a quiet type of guy. I don't like to talk a lot, but I knew I had to get my mom on my side. She's the only one who can get my dad to change his mind. I knew I'd need her help too, because my dad had that look on his face, the one me and my brothers (mostly my brothers) got when we were in big trouble. Grudgingly I continued,

"Tracks coming up"

They all knew I was a good runner, good enough to be considered for scholarships even though I'm only a junior. But I wouldn't get any of those scholarships if I wasn't in my best shape. Mom, being a teacher was big on education, but with such a big family and the ranch the budget was tight. My parents couldn't afford to send me to college. I had some money saved but, I needed those scholarships. I must have failed to convince her, because she put on her teacher face and continued in a maternal tone,

"Now Jake you could make time for this. It's like a family tradition all your brothers did it"

yeah, that convinced me because I really want to be just like my brothers, I thought sarcastically. The thought must have shown on my face or my mom just knows me to well cause after a short pause she continued,

"And your father did it at your age too. It's not a momentousness request or an unusual one"

she put a slight emphasis on the word. My mother just knows me too well she hit the nail on the head with that. I'm really shy, I hate being the center of attention. An Indian initiation? In a small town? That will make you the talk of town; I thought mom went on to say

"lots of families have traditions, ones that take a lot more commitment then this, like joining your parents church or yours father's fraternity at college"

looking at it that way, I guess this wasn't asking a lot. Mom most of sensed me weakening because she added,

"Plus it will mean a lot to your father and your grandfather"

I almost snorted at that. Who'd she think she was kidding? I could tell the history teacher in her loved this. I looked at my dad and grandpa who, like we male Elys normally do, left all the talking to my mom. I could tell by the set of their jaws, they weren't budging on this. Since I couldn't do anything else, I agreed to do something. Earning a bright smile from Mom and solemn nods from Dad and Grandpa. We sat in silence for a few minutes till mom said, overly cheerful considering the situation

"Jake, do you know what you're going to do yet?"

I just shrugged, that got me a small frown, she thought for a moment then suggested,

"What if you build a tepee?"

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. A tepee? Yeah, that won't make me stand out. I tried to think of a way to let my mom down gently, but gave up after a few minutes instead I announced

"I'll think about it, I'm going for a ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion and **Bold** dialog is from the book, so I don't own that either

* * *

I grabbed my black Stetson on my way out and pulled it low on my head, so it cast my face in shadow. I grabbed a halter and lead rope from the barn and headed towards the pasture. I whistled loudly and my big, black, Quarter horse mare, Witch trotted toward the gate. I slipped the halter on and clipped on the lead rope, Witch just stood there, something she wouldn't do for anyone but me. I lead her to the barn and quickly tacked her up. I really didn't have any place I needed to go so I just let Witch pick the direction. I wasn't too surprised when she headed down the familiar trail towards Riverbend. I did go there every day, to see Sam. I meant to work, I quickly corrected myself. Sam and I were just friends; I didn't need to see my friends every day. It didn't mean anything that the first thing I normally did when I got there was look for her. I didn't need to see her, just to prove it I wouldn't look for her when I got there.

When I finally got there my decision didn't really mean anything because, Silly Jen's palomino and Mrs. Allen's truck were there. If Jen was there it meant she and Sam were going for a ride. I'd see Sam on her way to the barn, no need to find her. I rode up to the hitching post and tied Witch next to Silly. I took longer the normal to drop her bit and loosen her girth. There wasn't anything I needed to do. I glanced around the ranch yard my eyes fell to the half-finished bunkhouse. It was something to do. I started to cut some lumber, choosing to use the hand saw over the electric. I needed the exertion, I was still mad about the Indian initiation thing and confused about how I felt about Sam. I had sawed a few boards and just started a new one when I heard the kitchen door open up, and Sam, Jen and Mrs. Allen walk out. They talked for a bit, then Mrs. Allen left and Sam went to the corral to get Ace.

I watched her walk away through my hair. I told myself I was watching her to make sure she didn't get hurt. It didn't matter that she probable walked Ace to and from the corral at least 6 or 7 times a day. Accidents happen, I was just being cautious. There was no way I was watching her because I liked the way her baggy T-shirt made her look tinier then she actually was, or how its dark green color brought out the reddish color of her auburn hair. It certainly wasn't because I liked the way her jeans hugged her, uh lower body. So while I watched her tack up, it was just to make sure Ace didn't spook or shy, I knew it wasn't likely but it was possible. It was impossible that I was checking Sam out. I almost had myself convinced I was just looking out for her, I mean she's was only a kid, when she lifted her arms up to put on the saddle. The action pulled her shirt a little tighter to her a body. Just a few minutes ago I had thought the baggy shirt looked good, now I thought a tighter shirt might be better. For the few moments it was pulled tight, well let's just say I was wrong Sam wasn't a kid anymore and she had the body to prove it.

Despite my best intentions to forget what I just saw and think of Sam as my just my best friend, I couldn't help but wish she'd wear a tighter shirt now and then. Before I had a chance to picture anything, Sam leaned forward and kissed Ace on the nose. That led to pictures of Sam in a tight shirt kissing me. When I pictured Sam's face in my mind her lips were a soft pink, full and very inviting. I flipped my hair out of my face so I could have an unobstructed view of Sam. There was no way Sam's lips looked that good. It had to be my imagination, teenage hormones or something. Sam was looking out at the Calico Mountains, not the best view to look at her lips. Not that I was complaining Sam looked good in profile, pretty, really pretty, beautiful even. How could I not have noticed how attractive she was? She turned to Jen and asked her a question. In spite of the distance I could still see her lips did look that good. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jen nod towards me. I immediately started sawing vigorously, my now unbound hair swinging with each stroke.

I could feel their eyes on me, but what I did next had nothing to do with that. Maybe I was just hot, the sun was out after all, or maybe the shirt was hampering my movements. I didn't do it because Sam was watching and I knew most girls thought I had a nice body. Whatever the reason, I dropped the saw, shrugged out of my flannel shirt and flung it toward a stump. Now in only a white t-shirt and jeans, I quickly got back to work, so I could gauge Sam's reaction. I looked through my hair so she wouldn't know I was looking. I was getting kind of excited, I looked good right? Girls always said I had nice arms, and my mom said I looked good in white, something about it offsetting my dark skin, I think. So I watched for Sam's reaction with some anticipation. She shivered. I didn't expect her to suddenly throw herself in my arms or anything dramatic like that, but I expected more of a reaction then, that. I sawed faster. I didn't care if Sam thought I was attractive, because I didn't think she was attractive. She was my best friend, more like a little sister than anything else. I glanced up just to show myself it was only my imagination, Sam wasn't actually hot. I was rewarded with a nice view of Sam's behind as she swung up on Ace. She was definitely hot. What was I thinking? This was Sam, my shadow, the annoying little brat that would probably never let me live down this Indian initiation. The Indian initiation thing, I had forgotten about that. I thought my life was way too complicated. So I did something simple I worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion and **Bold** dialog is from the book, so I don't own that either

* * *

I don't know how long I worked for, at least an hour. Sam came back from riding and Grace from grocery shopping. I briefly considered helping carrying in groceries, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I worked for a while more, all the groceries got put away and so did Ace.

I sat on a stump and watched the horses in the ten-acre pasture. Sam walked hesitantly towards me. About half way across the yard, a determined look came on her face and she walked a little faster. I flinched at that look.

Sam was probable the most stubborn person I've ever met. I half-halfheartedly considered walking away, but I knew Sam would just follow me. The first thing out of her mouth was, **"What's wrong with you today"** At least she was being direct.

**"Nothin'**" I replied

**"You decided to come over and finish half the bunkhouse reconstruction all alone for no reason?"**

I really didn't want to talk about it, so I said, **"Just being neighborly"**

Of course Sam didn't leave it at that. She retorted, **"If you were being neighborly you would've yelled 'hi' at me and Jen"**

**"Didn't know you'd taken to being so sensitive,**" I started then thought better of it. I let out a breath and instead said, **"I don't want to talk about it, okay"** Natural I thought that was the end of it. It was silent for a second till Sam asked,

**"Does it have anything to do with your grandfather?"** I glared at her and considered throwing something at her, but I realized being such a small town she'd find out about it anyway. I shook my head and looked out towards the mountains.

**"He wants me to do some kind of manhood initiation thing"** I glanced at Sam; she had a small frown on her face, but quickly lifted her eyebrows to erase it.

**"Really?"** She said. I knew she was trying to get me to explain. I decided to cut her some slack and continued the conversation.

**"Really, he doesn't care that I don't have time getting ready for track season either."**

**"What kind of initiation thing are you talking about?"** Sam asks

**"Grandfather doesn't care what we do. Like it doesn't have to be Shoshone, but he says we shouldn't turn our backs on the old ways. We should master at least one thing."**

**"So your brothers have to do something with you?"** I kept my face deliberately blank and replied,

**"They've already done their stuff."**

**"Oh"** Sam says and grits her teeth together, an action that has the strange ability to be either incredibly annoying, or adorable, like a little kid trying to keep quiet. This time it was the latter, so I decide to elaborate.

**"You're dying for details aren't you?"** Sam nodded. I sigh remembering I really don't like to talk a lot, and explaining what task my five brothers "mastered" might just use up my daily allotment of words. But, valiantly I continued,

**"Kit went on, like, an old school vision quest. Surviving in the wild, living off the land. That sort of thing. Nate learned to be a fancy dancer and he performed at powwows in Reno. Adam built a canoe the old way and he still hauls it out to Momument Lake sometimes. Bryan built a sweat lodge. Dad calls it our Indian sauna. We all use it once and awhile. And Quinn learned to drum. Grandfather had him play at some ceremony last fall. And then there's me."**

**"Mom says it's important to do something, because it will make Dad and Grandfather happy. But she can't fool me the history teacher part of her thinks it's great."**

**"She brought up all these examples of family traditions, like joining your parents' church or the fraternity your dad was in at college, stuff like that's a lot more commitment then this. She actually suggested I make a teepee. Can you believe it? Like Darrell-"**

I cut off, and not because I used up all my words, I just didn't want Sam to have anything to do with Darrell and I guess maybe I was a little, tiny bit insecure. After a thoughtful silence Sam tentatively said **"You wear your hair long."**

Like that made me "unique". Tons of guys have long hair just like mine. So I retorted **"Other guys have long hair"**

She made a face at that and looked up at the sky. After staring for a couple of minutes, she got a smug little smile on her face and turned to me, and said **"Hey, Gram's making a cake and she wants you to come eat some of it. Think you can hang around that long?'"**

I nodded and at the sound of hooves, I turned to see Brynna and Wyatt ride in. You could really tell they loved each other and were meant to be. They were talking and laughing, the same manner as did Sam and I. Was that why everyone assumed we'd get together? We connected because we were friends; I didn't like her did I? Sam's eyes flicked towards them then back to me. I quickly lowered my eyelids to hide my confusion.

**"Strawberry looks like a different horse when Dad rides her,"** Sam grumbled

**"She knows he won't put up with any nonsense, that takes the burden off a horse, knowing she can't be in-charge." **I considered the concept, not knowing where you stood with someone could be quite a burden. I was experience that first hand, did I like Sam, more importantly did she like me? By the time I finished the thought the Fosters were dismounting.

**"It seems we're having company"** Brynna remarked.

**"We are? When?"** Sam asked with suppressed excitement.

Wyatt replied in typical cowboy fashion, short and vague **"Few hours from now."**

Brynna laughed and explained further, "**I guess because it's the first nice day in a while everyone was out for a ride. Once we invited the Kenworthys and Slocums, we couldn't wait to ask your family, too, Jake."**

**"We'll double the number of places you need at the table,"** I said. It was really amusing to watch Sam try to do mental math. She slightly scrunches up her face and gets a little furrow in her brow, before she finished adding up all the people Wyatt added more,

**"Might as well as see if Trudy and Helen wanna come, too,"** he said. Sam's face went blank for half a second before her eyes widened and she blurted out,

"**isn't that like twenty-four people" **She was close it was twenty-three. Three Kenworthys, two Slocums (ugh); Rachel was in France (yay!), eight Elys, nine counting Grandpa, Trudy and Helen, the four Fosters plus their three ranch hands. Brynna and Wyatt laughed,

**"It won't be a sit-down deal"** he said.

**"It's a potluck. Everyone will bring anything they feel like, biscuits, butter milk pie-whatever. We'll drag a table out here." Brynna finished while vaguely gesturing towards the ranch yard. " and the best part,"** Brynna went on, "**is we all have scrap wood from earthquake damage and no one's taken the time to burn it yet, so we're going to have a bonfire!"** She sounding excited and it did sound fun,

So I said, **"Cool"**

**"That is so cool"** My echo Sam added. Wyatt shook his head at her, but he was smiling. "**And Jen's coming too?"** She asked way eagerly.

Brynna answered, **"Yes in fact her family is riding over together,"** I told myself the twinge I got in my gut was because Sam with Jen always led to trouble, there was no way I was jealous that Sam was so happy to see her other best friend when I was right there. I needed to be leaving soon anyway. I dusted off the blade of the saw I still holding, setting it aside I announced

**"I'd better get going, "** Sam immediately protested,

**"But I need to tell you something"** The fact that she didn't want me to leave gave me a weird feeling, a combination of smug relief and nervous anticipation. I pushed it aside, it was ridiculous to feel that way. What could happen with her dad standing right there. Besides, we were just friends, best friends, but that's it. So I began

**"Mom will be-"** only to be interrupted by Sam.

**"What about Gram's cake"** I hated when she interrupts me so I continued,

**"Mom will be asking for everybody's help, and if I'm not there, who knows what kinda chores they'll leave for me.**

Sam actually let me finish a sentence, but quickly replied, **"I just-"** only to be interrupted by Brynna,

**"You'll have plenty of time to talk tonight,"** I looked at Sam sensing her Brynna's sing-song tone and the implication behind it. Sam began again in a deliberately level tone.

**"But there's this thing..."** only to be interrupted by her dad.

**"It'll wait"**

**"It won't wait,"** She tried again, I started thinking maybe Brynna wasn't far off with that implication and it might not be so crazy if I like Sam. She got too more words out. **"I need"** before she was interrupted by her dad, who said with a laugh.

**"For cryin' out loud Samantha, let the boy go."** I started to laugh too, but then she turned and glared at me. I had enough sense to stay quiet and find out what she wanted later. I got up on Witch and rode away. Before I kicked Witch into a trot, I watched walk into the house without a backwards glance. Maybe she didn't like me, that glare was pretty impressive and wouldn't she watch me leave, even if she only thought she might like me. See her today left me willing to admit that there was a chance that I might like her a more then a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion or the **Bold** dialog

* * *

I followed the La Charla towards my family's ranch, though truth be told sometimes I felt more at home ridin' the range, then I did at Three ponies. On the range things were simple, they didn't change. Sure there was different terrain, and the weather could change rapidly, but you always knew where you stood. You led your horse. Witch is a pretty independent horse, but I knew she relied on me, to get her where we we're going safely. That's what she wanted, needed and expected. It would never change. I was the herd leader. At home I was the youngest of six brothers. My old chores were to mend fences, collect eggs, remedial jobs, easy jobs, kid's jobs.

But I'm not a little kid, I'm sixteen. I hope to take over the ranch someday. I want more responsibilities, but I don't want to overstep my boundaries and take over my brothers' jobs. My brothers, there's another thing changing. For brothers there is a weird social order. It used to be I was the youngest and the smallest, so I was on the bottom. I'd compete with Quinn for who was last. But now I'm not sure where I stand. It's not like we can slug it out, to see who's in charge, like we use to when we were little, though sometimes I wish we could. I smirked at the thought, I'm not the smallest anymore, I know I could take most of brother in a fight.

I guess thinking about it like that kind of over simplifies it; it's not just about who is stronger. It all; comes back to where you stand with someone. So many of my relationships are changing, I'm not sure what is expected of me. By the time I finished these confusing thoughts, I was home.

I dismounted and was leading the Witch into barn when mom leaned out the front door and yelled for me to hurry up, so I could help her in the kitchen. I had to smile at that, my standing with my mom would never change. I think she will still be telling me what to do when I'm sixty. I untacked Witch and turned her out. I was carrying my saddle to the tack room, when Quinn and Bryan walked past me.

"Better hurry up Jake or Mom will make you stay in the kitchen all night. Bryan remarked. I grunted in response. Quinn added with a smirk,

"I think baby brother Jakey would like that, he'd get to spend all that time with his mommy. I ignored him and kept walking. I guess I'm still on the bottom. As I wiped off the bit I heard Bryan tell Quinn,

"You do realize we all have the same mother, don't you? Though it wouldn't surprise me to find out you were adopted." Quinn sputtered and stalked off. Maybe I'm not on the bottom after all.

I spent the next half hour in the kitchen helping my mom, till Grandpa Mac came in, telling my mom he really needed to talk to me. I thought I was saved. I followed him to the living room and sat across from him.

"Now, Jake I've thought about what skill you can master " he began. I interrupted quickly hoping to end the discussion faster.

"Grandpa I understand why you want me to master a skill, but it's just not practical. I have to prepare for college and focus on track. I'm never going to need one of these old skills" Grandpa just smiled and shook his head.

"The old ways still have much to teach us, but what I have in mind has a more practical use. In the tribal herd, there is a wild filly. She's a beautiful pinto, I want you to catch and tame her." I didn't understand how this was "mastering the old ways" and I was a little insulted Grandpa thought it would be a challenge for me to break a horse. I broke and trained horses all the time at Riverbend. I don't want to sound cocky, but I'm really good at it. I debated if I should tell Grandpa this; like I mentioned it wouldn't be much of a challenge, but on the other hand I could quickly accomplish this and life could go back to normal. I decided not to voice my thoughts, but Grandpa read them on my face. He continued, "You plan on running this ranch one day, don't you? This will be a unique way to gain experience handling horses, learning how to read them and more about them, maybe you'll learn something about yourself too.

I just nodded, contemplating what he said. I might grumble about Grandpa's odd behavior, but I really respect him. Grandpa smiled at my consent then suddenly grew serious again.

"This filly won't be easy to tame and there is no guarantee you'll be able to do it. I know your good with horses, but you'll need more than that to succeed." With that he turned and walked away. I returned to the kitchen. Mom had already finished the food. We all into the cars, and headed towards Riverbend.

When we pulled up my brothers bolted from the cars, quickly positioning themselves around the massive pile of wood the Forsters collected for the bonfire. I went to join them, but Mom cleared her throat; placed a tray full of lumps of dough in my hand; and pointed to the kitchen. Knowing there was no way out of it I reluctantly followed her onto the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion or the **Bold** dialog.

Warning- an impolite synonymy for butt is used once. _That sentence is italicized and underlined _ so it can be skipped, if it really bothers you.

* * *

Sam smirked at me as I walked in. **"Yeah laugh at me"** I grumbled as I walked past her. **"You're gonna eat your heart out when you hear grandfather's idea"**

**"I will? What is it?"** She questions, following me like a lost puppy when I don't immediately answer. **"Tell me"** She demands tugging on my sleeve. I saw my mom eyeing us and was starting to feel uncomfortable crowded into the small kitchen with the females.

I refuse to say women, because even though she fourteen and I might have a crush on her, Sam is still just a girl. So I mumble **"Later"** and head for the door. I didn't make it.

Ryan Slocum was blocking my way. He stood in the door way, holding a tray of shrimp. He looked past me, at Sam. I felt myself tense as his eyes darted up and down her body, and he smiled slowly. That smile turned into a smirk as he looked at me. I can't stand him; he's worse than Rachel, thinking everyone should fawn over him. He thinks he can have whatever he want just because he is rich. He was looking at Sam, like she was something he could buy. Like he could just snap his fingers and she'd come running. Just the thought of Sam with him made me furious. I could feel my body preparing to fight, my shoulders squaring and my arms drifting an inch or so from my sides.

In attempt to diffuse the situation, I quietly said **"Scuse me".** Ryan flinched slightly, more like a twitch, but didn't move. We stared at each other; I was just waiting for him to swing. _I know Ryan was used to having things handed to him, and if he wanted to fight that's just what he'd get, his ass handed to him_.

Suddenly Grace moved between us, she took the tray from Ryan**. "Well thank you, Ryan. I can't imagine where these came from."**

**"Honestly, I do not know,"** Ryan replied, his British accent making him sound a little slow.

**"Jake, please find a place for these in the refrigerator.** Grace shoved the tray at me. I hesitated for a second, but took the tray and turned towards the fridge. As soon as my back was turned, Ryan left the kitchen. I made room for the tray, and then quickly left the kitchen.

I paused for a moment on the porch, I considered going after Ryan, but I didn't want him to know how much he bothered me. I still needed to talk to Sam, but I didn't want people to think I was waiting for her. If my brothers saw me I'd never hear the end of it. They were all standing around the bonfire. I figured that was as good as place as any to wait, I took a step in that direction. When Miss Allen stopped me and handed me a bright pink flier. It was for some sort of horse race, with a hundred dollar entrance fee. Guess, I wasn't doing that. I started towards the bonfire again, when, Grandpa called my name.

He was standing by the barn looking at the horses in the ten acre pasture, with a sigh I headed over there. I stood next to him and waited for him to speak. The silence was starting to bother me, I almost starting shifting my weight from impatience. The only thing that stopped me was I didn't want to look like Sam. I half smiled at the role reversal; normally I'm the one comfortable in silence, with Sam fidgeting.

I always found it highly amusing to make Sam wait; the more she fidgeted the longer I made her wait. People always tell me I'm a lot like Grandpa, so I bet he's doing the same thing to me. I took a deep breath to help me relax. I stopped glancing at him and instead focused on the horses. I watched them amble around, occasionally reaching down to crop a mouthful of grass. As the familiarity of the scene sunk in, I felt the tension from the confrontation with Ryan dwindle.

As soon as the all the tension eased from my body, Grandpa turned to me smiled and walked away. I assumed I was supposed to follow him; I lengthen my stride and caught up to him in few steps. We had only walked a few steps side by side when Jen crashed into me**. "Watch where you're -"** She began, cutting off when she noticed my grandpa. **"Sorry! Nice to see you again, Mr. Ely. I'm sorry,"** With that she pointed at Ryan and then ran off.

**"Samantha Forster, I haven't seen you since you were seven years old"** Grandpa said. It was then that I noticed her; she must have been walking with Jen. I could help, but wish it was her that had crashed into me. It would have given me an innocent reason to have her body pressed against mine if only for a moment.

Since I was watching her so closely, I saw her jump a little when Grandpa closed both his hands around hers. The first thought that popped into my head was; great, he's going to scare her off before I get a chance to convince her to join the family. Needless to say the thought freaked me out a little, just this morning I was trying to decide if I liked her, now I was thinking about marrying her! This can't be normal. I am a teenage guy; marriage should be the last thing on my mind. I was only half listening when Grandpa continued, **"You have your mother's heart for animals, I'm told, and I can see you have her eyes"**

Sam was really focused on him; I decided to use the opportunity to study her halfheartedly thinking that if I really looked at her I'd see that it was just my hormones. That she was still just the little neighbor girl, my tag-along, my best friend. The longer, I stared at her the less I believed it.

**"And Jake has yours, Mr. Ely**" I jumped a little when she said my name. Sam's eyes flicked over to me; I tried to pass the movement as me just shifting my weight. I looked at the crowd around the bonfire, and hoped she hadn't caught me staring. She didn't or was just really good at ignoring me, because her gaze quickly reverted back to Grandpa's as he said,

**"Call me Mac."**

"**Thanks"** She said being polite and giving him her undivided attention. I know Grandpa has a presence about him that makes him hard to ignore. I know that because he's an adult and speaking to her that she should be paying attention to him. I know he's more than four times her age, and there is zero chance they could like, like each other. Logical I knew there was no reason to be jealous, but that didn't stop the green eyed monster.

That's when I accepted my feels for Sam weren't just a crush or even hormones. My over protectiveness wasn't brotherly regard, nor was it guilt from the accident (at least not entirely). My desire to keep other guys away from her wasn't only to protect her, but to keep her for myself. I wasn't concerned with her well-being more than anyone else's simply because she was my best friend. I liked Sam, I really liked her. I think I might love her, but it's too soon to admit that even to myself. We haven't even gone on a date; I haven't even told her I like her yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N. + disclaimer, I don't own The Phantom Stallion. Bold dialogue is directly from the book, so I don't own that either. Also due to reader request there will be no more cursing.

_Previously:_ _That's when I accepted my feels for Sam weren't just a crush or even hormones. My overprotectiveness wasn't brotherly regard, nor was it guilt from the accident (at least not entirely). My desire to keep other guys away from her wasn't only to protect her, but to keep her for myself. I wasn't concerned with her well-being more than anyone else's simply because she was my best friend. I liked Sam, I really liked her. I think I might love her, but it's too soon to admit that even to myself. We haven't even gone on a date; I haven't even told her I like her yet._

The moment of my grand epiphany was cut short when my grandpa suddenly said** "I want to show you a horse."**

I know Sam always accuses me of reading her mind, but this time I think she read mine. I was just thinking: why in the world would Grandpa want to show her a horse when she squeaked out **"Me?" ** She glanced at me really quickly, but I was too busy staring down my grandpa to acknowledge her. My family seemed to have an obsession with trying to get Sam and me together. It normally didn't bother me that much since their plans tended to be to try to throw us together as much as possible (my mom) or make inappropriate references (my brothers). I spent most of my free time with Sam anyway and most of the references went right over Sam's head. But, my Grandpa was more cunning than them and with my recent discovered feelings, I wasn't sure I was up to spending so much time with Sam. Especially in such a remote location as Monument Lake, far removed from any worry of interruptions or discovery; we could do almost anything up there and no one would know. Plus it was a pretty romantic spot, if I was going to say something to Sam that would be a nice place to do it. But would Sam want me to? Was she ready for a serious relationship? Was I? I knew if I started anything with Sam it'd be serious, heck I was already having stray thoughts about marriage. I couldn't image not having her in my life. I wasn't sure I could tell her.

Grandpa nodded catching my attention and continued**, "The horse is for Jake. She's running free on tribal lands** **and he will catch her."** That was something I knew I could do. I glanced at Sam and saw her faced was flushed. Her eyes were slightly larger than normal and shining. She was fidgeting a bit, sure signs she was excited. I couldn't imagine never seeing her like this again. Never seeing her smiling up at me or setting her jaw and digging her heels in about something. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw her spitting mad again. Her face flushed, breathing erratic, fist clenched and focused entirely on me. Suddenly I knew the answer to my question, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't risk our friendship. I missed two years with her because of my stupidity I wouldn't miss any more. I came to my decision with a resigned smile.

Seemly unaware of the monumental decision I just made Sam asks **"Where is she?"**

**"One finger of tribal land stretches east between Lost Canyon and Arroyo Azul, on the other side of the mountains there's a high desert lake." ** I answered.

**"Monument Lake, isn't that it?" ** Sam questions. I was surprised she remembered. She hadn't been there since we were little kids. Grandpa nods and response,

**"That's home to the tribe's horses" **I pictured the horses, half-wild running by the lake, the bright, blue, water a splash of color in the otherwise varying shades of brown and tan that is the desert. Sam would love it. It really would be a perfect place to make a move on her, but I couldn't risk it. I promised myself I would make sure no other guy brought her there and tried anything. I couldn't help but long for the days when the thought of going to the lake with Sam revolved around simple enjoyment instead of frustrated romance. I'd be thinking of ways to push her in the lake without getting in trouble instead, of way Icould steal a few kisses, without jeopardize our whole friendship.

**"Has she been ridden before?" **Sam asks snapping my attention back to the conversation.

Grandpa answers** "Not successfully" **I could sense Sam's impish delight and remembered our reunion from her return from San Frisco was preceded by me being bucked off a horse I was training. So half in jest I drawled out the beginning of the old saying,

**"Ain't a horse that can't be rode," **Sam finished it,

**"Ain't a cowboy that can't be throwed."**

Grandpa smiled and announced **"Jake will catch her and run her in the race."**

Surprised I said, "**I will? The race is soon. If I caught her tomorrow, even counting in spring vacation which would help, I'd only have two weeks to work with her." **I was good but I didn't think I was that good.

**"What do you do that's hard?" **Grandpa asked. I started to respond when he stopped me with a slight shake of his head. **"Think before you speak, then tell me what you do that's so hard you're not sure you can succeed?"**

I really thought about it and realized the answer was not much. I could get good grades by studying and paying attention in class. I did well in track simply by being dedicated and sticking with training. Same went for working with horses. Time and patience did most of the work. The only thing I wasn't sure I could do was get Sam to date me, so I chickened out. Not being one for chatter I gave grandpa the short answer, "**Not that much"**

He nodded sagely, like he knew that was going to be my answer. Then took the wise man act, a little too far continuing **"Before I pass over, I want to know my son's sons can handle the heart-busting days that will come." **Though I'll admit the last part tripped me up a little bit. Grandpa had a tendency to give you a cryptic warning that only made sense after you've done what he was warning you against. I couldn't help but wondering if he was warning me against pursuing Sam "heart-busting" was one of my main concerns. He didn't give me a lot of time to decipher any hidden meaning. Turning to Sam, he said, **"We'll come for you at five o' clock."**

Sam's eyes widened and she gasped, **"In the morning?" **She looked so cute. No, I mean amusing I corrected myself, that any deeper thoughts fled my mind.

**"In the morning." **Grandpa confirmed also hiding his amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. + disclaimer, I don't own The Phantom Stallion. **Bold **dialogue is directly from the book, so I don't own that either.

Also please check out my profile,

Chapter 8

Grandpa slowly lifted his head and turned towards, the fire. He focused his gaze on Linc Slocum, Sam, I and seemly everyone else did too, as conversation stopped. The only voice that could be heard was Grace's **"What will you do with them, Linc?"**

I didn't know who them was, but considering it involved Linc, I knew it couldn't be good and somehow Sam would end up in the middle of it. **"Not exactly sure, ma'am. Could be I'll raise them like beef, or maybe keep 'em ** **penned on my place to hunt. Not for myself, you understand, but for those dudes who've never been closer to one than a restaurant buffalo burger." **Linc talked louder than necessary knowing everyone's attention was on him and loving it.

As he snorted out his pleasure, like a pig, Jed muttered, **"First I've heard of it," **as Brynna strode into the light of the fire, face set. Body language clearing saying she disapproved of this, 100% sure she was right and would refuse to back down. It's scary how alike she and Sam are, and their not even blood relatives.

Wyatt must have agreed. He murmured to Jed, **"Hang onto your hats"**

**"Linc, hunting bison wouldn't be all that sporting, would it?" **It was technically a question, but the way Brynna said it made it more of a statement. A couple of neighbors sent each other questioning looks. I wasn't really sure myself as there are no buffalo in Nevada, particularly in the high desert. I knew from a school report that bison were dangerous. If I remember correctly in Yellowstone National Park they hurt three times as many people as bears. Some people raised them like cattle, but they aren't domesticated animals and can be quite dangerous. Still, shooting a penned animal didn't seem very sporting. Putting them on the range would endanger everyone on the range and threaten livelihoods. There was enough competition between mustangs and cattle for resources; I don't know how the environment could handle another non-native species. Not the Linc would care.

Proving me right Linc just shrugged and replied **"I just like the look of them"** A few people laughed, but a tense silence remained.

Till it was broken by Jen's incredulous voice, amplified by the silence, **"Honestly, that would be just like hunting cows! **A few people seemed to be voicing the same thought but not nearly so openly or loudly. Jen quickly covered her mouth but the damage was done, all eyes had turned towards her and Ryan who happened to be standing next to her. He was tense and Linc looked livid. The expression don't bite that hand that feeds you, came to mind and I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Jen and I might not get along, but she was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention and I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy to be under the power of a Slocum.

Linc gave an obviously fake laugh and waggled his finger at Jen, clearly trying to "put her in her place". **"There you go chattering just like my girl. But you probably haven't heard they're pretty fierce"** I thought that was a bit harsh. She probably should have kept quiet, but I wouldn't like being compared to Rachel. Despite how cozy she was with her twin I had the feeling neither did Jen. If I was being honest Jen was smart and loyal, if not a bit of an overbearing know-it-all, I couldn't think of a girl so near the polar opposite of Rachel, except maybe Sam.

Linc continued waving his hand from his head down to his shoulders. **"And for just the skull and cape, some hunting ranches are getting two or three thousand dollars. More than that if you let the costumer keep the meat."** So much for "just liking the look of them". I'm pretty sure; Sam was thinking the same thing because she shifted uncomfortably beside me. Next to her Grandpa and Jed clearly weren't thrilled either. Both stood rigidly with their arms crossed and faces blank. I got the feeling that they were upset for two completely different reasons, but neither one voiced it.

Not too surprisingly, Mrs. Allen was the one to speak up. I would never tell Sam this but I was kind of worried Sam would grow up to be like her. Not that Mrs. Allen didn't have a lot of good qualities or wasn't a nice person. She was artistic, stubborn, righteous, kind hearted (towards animals at least) and well, I put this politely and say eccentric. All qualities Sam possesses (though I'd be willing to argue, eccentric) and all qualities that led her to adopt, against reason I might add, fourteen unadoptable mustangs starting a sanctuary. I could she Sam doing something like that all too easy. The differences would be photography instead of paintings and more than just horses would find their way into Sam's sanctuary.

She cautioned **"You want to be sure and have them tested before you out them out on the range. I was reading about some trouble they had in Montana with beefalo – the crossbred you know – carrying disease." **

Haughtily, Linc replied **"Probably I'll keep them penned with my Brahmas – **continuing over Jed's mumbled,

**"Ain't that gonna be a hoot."**

**"–but thanks for your advice," **He paused and looked around for laughter. He got none. She raised a legitimate concern for those whose livelihoods depended on cattle. Also, Mrs. Allen may not have fit in to our community well, but she was stilled apart of it and since the only really attempts Linc had made to join was to buy or bolster his way in: he wasn't. Seeing he wasn't getting any support he fell back to those methods. **"Well maybe we'll think of some way to show off my buffalo and help publicize your Super Bowl of Horsemanship at the same time." **He struggled to pull the flyer out of his too tight jeans. I don't know what he was thinking wearing them. I knew he went for the stereotypical Hollywood cowboy look, but come on; even the women around her didn't wear pants that tight. He finally managed to wiggle the flyer free. **"Don't ya think people would like to look over an authentic herd of buffalo while they're waiting for my son to win the race?"**

Ryan jumped in, **"You flatter me, father. There are many talented riders here –" **

**"Oh, knock off the false modesty boy." **I never thought I'd agree with Linc. I was tired of Ryan acting so polite, while subtly trying to lord himself over us. He thought he was better than us. **"You're a top –notch rider and Sky Ranger's in prime condition for a race. They might know the lay of the land better, but that only means you use one of them for your partner. **

That might be a little harder than he thinks. The Slocums weren't very well liked and I don't think anybody would like being used as a partner. I rethought that as a glanced over at Ryan and saw Jen standing next to him. She'd be his partner no matter what. Linc confirmed that with an exaggerated wink aimed at her. Now I really wish I wasn't doing this manhood thing. Sky Ranger might be in top condition, but so is Witch. The race is a relatively short distance, so a thoroughbred wouldn't really have an advantage over a Quarter Horse. Jen will probable ride Silly, who's physically could out run Ace, assuming she doesn't spook. But, while not a tangible advantage a mustang running on his home range, would give Ace an edge. I think Sam and I would beat them easily. We've raced that course countless times. Ace would walk through fire for Sam and Witch almost always does was I ask. Both our horses also have the right attitudes to run a competitive race, I don't think theirs do.

As I thought the tension grew, and just like in the kitchen Grace dissolved it, calling out **"I guess no one's going to finish these tacos or eat this cake. What's a person to think when there's an entire yellow layer cake just going to waste? I guess maybe I should whistle for the dog and see if he'll eat it."**


End file.
